To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post Long Term Evolution (LTE) System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 28 GHz or 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
In a wireless communication system, a receiving apparatus should estimate a channel between the receiving apparatus and a transmitting apparatus to communicate with the transmitting apparatus. In a MIMO system, a transmitting apparatus and a receiving apparatus may include a plurality of transmission antennas and a plurality of reception antennas, respectively, and, since a signal transmitted from the transmitting apparatus to the receiving apparatus is reflected or scattered by buildings or other obstacles and is received by the receiving apparatus via multi-path, effects of the plurality of antennas and the multi-path should be considered for channel estimation. In addition, when the transmitting apparatus communicates with the receiving apparatus using a high-frequency band such as a millimeter wave, beamforming may be used to reduce attenuation of a signal. Therefore, the receiving apparatus should consider an effect of such beamforming for channel estimation.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.